


Anchor

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit though - Freeform, And just a little bit sad, F/M, Romantic Fluff, This is all lovey dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: Reader is just an innocent civilian and the anchor of Levi when he comes back from the front.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This was requested on my Tumblr account. If you want to request anything from me you'll find me under the username @jean-does-not-have-a-horseface
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fluffy story, because I kinda added a sad vibe to it.
> 
>  
> 
> Please excuse any typing error ive made as I wrote this on my phone.

"I'm so bad at this." A long, melancholic sigh left the depths of your throat as your trembling hands whipped the remaining blood around Levi's newly stitched skin. Your observed your fingertips running up and down his toned abdomen with half lid eyes and your face buried in between his chest. 

 

The little cotton ball was soaked in blood amd alcohol and you'd have to go pick another little one of you wanted to continue, but for now, it stood imprisoned in your palm, because you needed to touch him. To make sure he was still here with you

 

"But you're used to it, that's the point." The raven haired male spoke and planted a sudden kiss at the top of your head all while wrapping his hands around your form to keep you as close to him as he could. 

 

He hated seeing you like that, feeling so small and hurt and sometimes he wished you had never fallen for him too because it pained him to look so expandable to you. He wanted to stand tall -even though his height want really helping him on that- and show you that he wasn't going to die like the others. Nevertheless nevertheless most of the injuries weren't only unavoidable, but really bad too, though he'd never choose anyone else to help him patch up. He hated the filthy hands of all these paramedics.

"Promise me you'll never leave me" You whispered against his skin, sending shivers down his whole spine. He didn't even know how to answer properly to that and if he daresay he was more afraid of losing you than you were of losing him. He was always so sure, you'd find someone else to settle down, but then again you were so persistent on never giving up on his, that you'd always be close to the gates, every time he came from an expedition, waiting for him to be back.

 

"As long as my life is in my hands, and not in some shitty Titan's, I'll never leave" he muttered reassuringly to your ear and then whimpered at the feel of your soft lips touching the skin of his chest. He never had any idea of how to show some affection to you, but he appreciated it to the max that you understood that and never hesitated on doing what he couldn't.

 

"This is not reassuring at all, you know, but I know you're just saying the truth." You sighed again, not dating to look in his eyes, because you were terrified of crying on front of him, you'd never want to make him feel even worse with himself.

 

Levi's fingers found your chin in a gentle movement of his hands and shifted your head, just enough for your plump lips to be reachable to his. Planting a long, soft kiss to your lips, he went to kiss your forehead as well, trying his best to show you how much he cared for you.

 

"I desperately need to wash, right now." Levi practically chuckled before he kissed you again signaling in his own way that he wanted you to have this bath with him. You'd knew he'd want to grab your hands and not let go until the sting of his wounds was faint at the least.

 

"I'll join, I need you to wash my hair, it's so amazing when your hands are on me" you smiled back at him, and went to plant a bubbling peck on his lips, before getting up from your kneeling position on the end of your bed, that had helped you be so close to him.

Levi couldn't promise that he'd be able to come back every single time, and your future without him made him feel petrified. He could only promise he'd try to stay alive for the look of relief and love he'd see on your face everytime he'd come in through the gates. The look in his lover's face, that hed cherish in his heart and would use as a reason to always come back. In a world he had lost every ome he loved, he had found you, his new home, the person he wouldn't want to let go for anything else in his life.


	2. ...

I SEE YOU PERSON WHO STOLE THIS WORK! I SAID LWTS TALK LIKE ADULTS YOU 5 YEAR OLD AMD YOU DEACTIVATED

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading sweeties, I hope you enjoyed reading this and if you did, don't forget kudos and comments are always appreciated even if I'm so awkward at answering sometimes.


End file.
